A dream without end
by Bluumberry
Summary: Tidus' journey in Spira did not begin in Besaid. SeymourxTidus


**A dream without end**

Pyreflies were always at their best during the night.

The Moonflow, though known for its Shoopufs and the way they opened to Guadosalam, was more often spoken of for the spectacular sight it made during the night. Many who travelled past stopped to spend the night upon the shore and some even ventured just for the joy of spending the night there, gazing upon the wondrous sight that the pyreflies made.

In that sense, Maester Seymour was no different from a normal citizen of Spira.

As the dance of the pyreflies continued on, the half guado's gaze never wavered from them. The first time he looked upon the sight was when he needed to get away from the pressuring atmosphere of Guadosalam, which incidentally was immediately after he had murdered his _dear _father. Nothing in all his years of living had given him such a strong sense of _calm_ as he felt when he gazed upon the Moonflow. So, for the past fortnight the guado Maester had spent his night on the shore outside Guadosalam, gazing upon the rippling of the water and the dance of the souls of the dead.

The night was like any other night, as Seymour stared unblinking, his mind in a haze. Here, at this time, he need not think of the days passed, the day of now nor the days to come. Here, he could just _be_.

He was actually so deeply in the haze of meditation that he almost didn't feel the gentle nudge he felt against his leg. Naturally he was startled, for any danger from behind would be dealt by the ever loyal guado guards who remained hidden even now.

Looking down, he couldn't help but feel a little surprised when he saw a golden tanned hand inches from his own black boot. The limb was not moving, nor did Seymour feel any hint of malice around him, so he let his gaze follow the hand to where it turned into an equally tanned wrist and then elbow. Then came the bicep, which the guado noticed was lean and yet fit. Most of it was hidden under a short, yellow sleeve which continued on to a jacket. While he did find the person's clothing odd, it did somehow seemed to suit him. Both of the figure's hands were bare, but the left sleeve looked as if something had ripped away from it.

However, there were two things that drew Seymour's attention the most. The person had a piece of jewelry around his neck that the guado instantly remembered seeing upon another's chest a long time ago. The same symbol was also imprinted upon the boy's right pant leg and he also noticed it peeking from under sun kissed golden hair upon the boy's ear. The second thing that drew his attention was the boy's face. Skin that looked as smooth as silk and just as tanned as his other limbs, was slack and relaxed in his state of unconsciousness. A youthful face with a straight yet graceful looking nose and a pair of full lips.

In short, the boy looked both strange and otherworldly.

Seymour's hand leaned towards the boy with a mind of its own and went to touch the blond hair. It felt like silk between his clawed fingers. The fingers trailed down passed a soft cheek to the soft looking lips he had admired a moment ago. He watched, transfixed as his index finger traced the boy's bottom lip. It was then that he realized that he could still feel the boy breathe.

The guado felt foolish, first for not checking on the others health as first priority and then for caring about the boy at all. He had believed himself unable to care for a very long time but this short and unexpected encounter had proven him wrong.

As he was about to call upon one of his guards, the boy groaned.

Dark eyelashes fluttered as their owner first clenched his eyes tightly shut before letting them slowly open. Inch by inch, eyes the color of the sky during a clear day were revealed to Seymour's gaze. The boy stared unblinking at the guado, before shutting his eyes again and relaxing again against the sand.

The Maester couldn't explain his actions as he gathered the again unconscious human in his arms and rose. Letting his eyes shortly rest upon the boy's face, he then turned and began making his way to Guadosalam, his nightly activity cut short that day.

* * *

It was three days before Seymour saw those eyes again.

Three days since he brought the boy into his home to the puzzlement of the rest of the guado, especially ever loyal Tromell, and had since then watched over the sleeping form on his bed.

He had grown worried over that course of time and because he couldn't figure out where this sudden interest in another person came from, he felt vexed. Ever since his mother sacrificed herself for him, Seymour had felt not an ounce of feeling for anyone other than himself.

But then, on the third day since he found the boy near the Moonflow, he heard a moan and saw those same sky blue eyes open. The human was obviously in a slight daze and kept blinking rapidly. Then suddenly he sat up with a gasp that turned into a small hiss as he grabbed at his left side in obvious pain.

Seymour frowned and rose to check the boy. He had of course had a healer have a look at the boy, and cursed his own immergence into the black magic for the first time in his life, who had found no major injuries on him. Most likely it was only a bruise. As he took one step towards the bed, the boys head turned towards him swiftly. As those eyes rested on the guado, the boy 's eyes widened comically and he began scooting backwards on the bed.

"Who-_What_ are you?!" he nearly shouted in obvious fright.

It was then with a boy he rescued from the shoreline looking at him as he'd never seen such a sight before in his life that Seymour laughed for the first time in over ten years.

* * *

A/N: I hope this plot hasn't been used before. I'm really excited about it though and hope to hear comments from the readers. Things should pick up in the second chapter and explanations will be given then.


End file.
